warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
River of Fire/Chapter 13
Chapter description :Twigpaw sticks her head out of the nursery, and can see Alderheart yowling louder than the thunder echoing around camp. The medicine cat alerts everyone that there's fire by WindClan and RiverClan, a different one than in Velvet's Twolegplace. The gray pelted kittypet walks out of the medicine-cat den and joins Alderheart and Bramblestar, meowing in shock. Twigpaw's memories haunt her, and she wonders if lightning has struck another Clan's camp. Bramblestar mews curtly that perhaps Velvet should go back to the Twolegplace now that Alderheart has treated her wounds. He says that Clan cats might be hurt, and space will be needed in the medicine den. Alderheart objects, stating that Velvet knows about healing, and with Jayfeather and Leafpool sick, he'll need help. Bramblestar agrees reluctantly, and decides there's not time to argue. :The leader says that they have to go now, and Finpaw and Twigpaw volunteer to come along. Bramblestar dives into the warriors' den and gets Sparkpelt and Larksong, while Rosepetal and Ambermoon join with them. The group races through the dark forest, and they struggle to run on the muddy slopes. Twigpaw feels relieved that it's not ThunderClan's camp that was hit, but feels guilty that for this because it happened to other cats. The patrol breaks out of the treeline, and the rain starts to ease. Twigpaw realizes that the rain would've helped put the fire out, but there's nothing to stop it now. From this angle, the apprentice can see that the fire is in RiverClan, and right in their camp. As they pelt along the lakeshore, they run into Gorsetail, Nightcloud, and Brindlepaw from WindClan, and the two patrols race together towards RiverClan. They continue to run, and stop at the border stream. :Twigpaw can see that there's a barrier of fire, with a fallen tree blocking the normal exit. The whole of RiverClan's camp is alight, and she can spot cats fleeing into the lake. However, in the midst of the flames, a group of injured cats and Mistystar huddle beside the water, with the leader refusing to leave them behind. Alderheart declares that they need to get to those cats, but Gorsetail questions if they'll want help. Twigpaw feels angry, and Bramblestar responds that they are going to help, because he can't imagine a Clan leader refusing help in a situation like this. The cats look for solutions, and see a log lying in the mud. Collectively the ThunderClan and WindClan cats push it in place to form a bridge. :Finpaw yowls at the group of RiverClan cats, gaining their attention. They stream across the log, and Mistystar thanks Bramblestar for his help. Twigpaw wonder what they'll do now, as these cats will need shelter. More RiverClan cats join their group, pulling themselves from the lake, but some are still missing. Mistystar hesitates to leave any cats behind, and Bramblestar insists that she needs to care for the cats here. He offers to take some cats to ThunderClan, and Nightcloud adds that Harestar would be willing to help. Mistystar reluctantly agrees that they're right, and begins to gather her cats. :However, a desperate yowl sounds from the other side of the stream, and Twigpaw whips around. She spots a RiverClan apprentice tottering towards the bank, and gasps when she sees her pelt is completely away on one side. The apprentice attempts to reach the log to cross the stream, but by now the fire has reached the far end of it. As the flames leap up in her face, the she-cat yowls for help, because she can't get on the log. :A horrified RiverClan cat shrieks out Softpaw's name, and Twigpaw darts back across the log. The ThunderClan she-cat jumps across the flames at the far end, her paws landing on hot ash. Twigpaw approaches Softpaw, who is crouching in front of her with her eyes closed and ears flattened. The ThunderClan she-cat reassures her that she'll get out, and grabs the young cat by the scruff. Twigpaw carries her to the burning end of the log, and swings her backward. This momentum launches Softpaw high above the flames, and she lets out a squeal of alarm. :Softpaw lands on the log, her paws skidding on the slick surface. Twigpaw cringes, expecting her to fall into the stream, but the apprentice regains her balance and scurries across the log. Shimmerpelt and Mistystar meet her on the other side, covering her ears with licks. However, when Twigpaw tries to come back across, she falls into the stream. Shimmerpelt, Mallownose, and Finpaw rescue her, bolstering the she-cat in the water. Once on shore, she thanks them, and comments that she didn't know Finpaw could swim. He shrugs and replies that he grew up by a lake, and Mistystar teases that he should be a RiverClan cat. :Bramblestar meows that Finpaw is full of surprises, and praises Twigpaw for her bravery. Mistystar says her thanks as well, and touches the apprentice's head with her nose. Twigpaw struggles to her paws, feeling warn with pride. However, she sees the RiverClan camp still in flames, and wonders what StarClan has in store for them next. Twigpaw knows she Clans' troubles aren't over by a long shot, but doesn't know things could get any worse. Characters Major }} Minor *Bramblestar *Velvet *Finpaw *Sparkpelt *Larksong *Ambermoon *Rosepetal *Gorsetail *Nightcloud *Brindlepaw *Mistystar *Mosspelt *Softpaw *Podlight *Mallownose *Shimmerpelt }} Mentioned *Leafpool *Harestar }} Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:River of Fire Category:A Vision of Shadows arc